


An Ocean to Cross

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [54]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Bruce will be the mate of Clark's master, his mistress whom he is to obey, and the differences of their rank in society is an ocean neither of them can cross.





	An Ocean to Cross

**Author's Note:**

> updated version of: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/178480743841/untitled-drabble-inspired-by-the-people-at-the

_Dearest Bruce,_

_I regret to hear that you are unhappy with your engagement. I, too, wish that there is something I can do. Had I known this was your parents’ plan for you, I would have stepped in and asked them for your hand instead. I believe our friendship would have resulted in a joyful, platonic marriage. But I don’t want to go into the would haves too much and cause more tears to fall upon your beautiful face._

_I also regret that I have no words that can ease your pain. I ask that you stay strong, my dear. I shall visit you soon in the hope that I may be the reason you smile, even for a little while. I shall bring you gifts to remember me by, and dance with you all night to leave you warm memories to reminisce upon should you find yourself sorrowful._

_I also implore you to not hesitate to ask for my help, should you decide you cannot endure any longer. I shall do all in my power to come to your rescue._

_Please wait for me, Bruce. I look forward to seeing you._

_All my love,_

_Oliver_

_\---_

Bruce throws the alpha’s letter and the envelop it came in into the fire after memorizing it. After reading it more than a hundred times after receiving it that afternoon, not letting it go for a second.

If Lex finds out another alpha has been writing to his intended omega, nothing will stop Lex from doing anything he wants with him. He’s thankful Oliver doesn’t sign his name on the envelope.

He’s lucky to not have been caught with the farmer yet. He’s lucky to have not been bitten against his will. He’s lucky to have not been forced onto the bed. Yet.

He watches the letter burn and wishes for Oliver to hop onto a carriage soon and come see him. He moves to sit by the window and watches the servants close the estate for the night, ignoring the parcel he ripped open on the bed. It’s one of Lex’s extravagant gifts. A new nightgown, flowing, light, thin, and made of delicate lace sewn into the soft cotton into fluffy furbelows. It’s the most beautiful thing Bruce has ever seen. He will hate wearing it.

Lex has sent him gifts that don’t seem to lift his spirits. Jewels, shoes, clothes, books. He doesn’t use them. Though the books do keep him entertained. He thanks Lex for them if given in person, or writes a note to him if he’s unavailable. He brings him to lavish restaurants and places Bruce could once afford. He hates being paraded.

But Bruce knows and sees every day how Lex treats his servants. He will one day be one of them.

He sees Clark, the farmer he’s been seeing, pass by pushing a wheelbarrow full of tilled soil. The alpha, a few years older than he, looks up to give him a wave and a smile. Bruce’s heart warms. He smiles and waves back, then watches Clark resume his work and walk away.

Six months ago, Bruce arrived at the estate with only one trunk of clothes, engaged to a well-known, wealthy alpha he barely knew. It is for his own good and safety, his mother said. After the company’s decline and fall into debt, the Waynes had to sell most of their property and belongings to pay off their encumbrances. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, having lost their status, now live in one of the more modest homes they decided to keep for themselves. Bruce is thankful Alfred decided to stay with them.

Bruce is now engaged to Alexander Luthor, a powerful, wealthy alpha he is expected to bear heirs for.

He gets up from the chaise by the windows, grabs the gown and shoves it back in its box, drops it onto the floor, and kicks it into the space underneath the bed. He doesn’t need more nightgowns.

\---

He wakes the next morning when the beta servant, Ivy, draws the curtains to let the sunlight in. The first thing he notices is a vase with fresh flowers—sunflowers!—on the nightstand by his bed.

“Flowers?” he sits up and looks to Ivy for an explanation.

Ivy hurries over to him to whisper. “From the farm,”

Bruce blushes and Ivy giggles. She knows that Bruce knows who it’s from.

“But we mustn’t dawdle,” Ivy tells him in a serious, hushed tone, “No matter how romantic it may seem. Mr. Luthor is expecting you down in half an hour for breakfast,”

Bruce is much too happy to bother being annoyed at being summoned to breakfast. He hops off the bed and gets dressed.

Before he’s herded into the hallway, he hands to Ivy a handkerchief embroidered with his initials and dabbed with his perfume. “Give this to him. As discreetly as you are able, I beg you,”

Ivy nods. She’ll get it to him, she swears.

\---

“Did you like the nightgown?” Lex digs into the fresh butter the dairy maid had churned just that morning, and spreads it over the warm bread.

“It is exquisite, thank you,” Bruce sips the warm tea served to him. “It must have cost a fortune,”

“Nothing is too much for you,” Lex gives him a smile which Bruce returns with reservation. “How is Ivy? Do you feel she is adequate or would you prefer somebody else?”

“No!” Bruce answers immediately, setting the teacup down so fast the china rattled. “I mean, she’s excellent. More than satisfactory. There is no need. Thank you,”

“Alright,” Lex nods. “I shall go to town and will be back after noon,”

Bruce is relieved when Lex leaves the table to attend to his schedule. He doesn’t have to sit with him all day and entertain him.

\---

Ivy joins the servants who bring food and refreshments to those working in the field at mid-morning. When they’re done washing at the water pump, it is Ivy who hands Clark bread. He wonders why the bread is sliced at the top, then discovers why when he lifts the slice off. The bread is hollowed out, and inside is a handkerchief. He pockets it immediately and hopes nobody sees him.

Clark jogs over to Ivy, who’s in the process of bringing the trays emptied of food back into the kitchens. “Is he…is he safe?”

Ivy nods.

“He is unhurt?”

Her shoulders drop and she holds her hand up to touch his chest. “He hurts here,” she whispers. “With him. Without you,” 

She doesn’t say any more for fear of whistleblowers and gossip, and Clark watches her leave. He very much wants to be worth more than he is, to take Bruce somewhere he can provide for him, love him, and make him happy. His heart aches when he sees their master bring him about, showing him what he’s about to help manage and oversee once they’re bound. Bruce will be the mate of his master, his mistress whom he is to obey, and the differences of their rank in society is an ocean neither of them can cross.

Clark eats what is left of the bread, drinks water from the pump, picks up his harrow and goes back to work. He doesn’t know what to do, why he has to do it and how, but he knows he can’t do anything because he is the dirt under Bruce’s shoes.

\---

Clark’s helping muck out the stables in the midafternoon when he notices his fellow laborers have gone quiet from their chattering. One who’s nearest him, Pete Ross, elbows his arm.

“Clark, stop it,”

Clark looks up and sees everybody has paused from their tasks, standing upright. He wonders why, but gets his answer when he sees Bruce stride in with two servants waiting behind him as he inspects their work.

Wait. Bruce isn’t inspecting their work. He’s…

“I’m Bruce, it’s lovely to meet you,” Bruce gives the workmen a smile and asks about their day.

He’s introducing himself for the first time since he arrived. Master Luthor had always told him to stay away from the workers, always hearing him tell Bruce not to get too close to them, even if he’s got perfume on. Because alphas are animals, he says, even if their master himself is an alpha. Animals who can’t control themselves, who can’t keep their hands to themselves, who will do anything to taste an omega of high status; one who’s sweet, untouched, immaculate, and sinless. Like Bruce.

But to Clark, the only animalistic alpha on this plantation is its master.

Clark introduces himself like he hasn’t shared hundreds of kisses with Bruce. 

“Hey,” Pete elbows him as they watch Bruce leave the stables. “Don’t let your eyes wander,”

“Y-yeah,” Clark looks away from the perfect curves of Bruce’s back, mumbles, and returns to his task with a smile on his lips.  

\---

That night, when most of the candles have been put out, hours later, nearing midnight, Bruce dresses himself with one of his warmer coats, puts on some shoes, and quietly sneaks out of his room. The mansion is dark, but he knows his way through it like the back of his hand. He has already slipped out of his rooms too many times not to know how to quietly make his way out.

He doesn’t pass by any servants as he exits through the kitchens. He lifts the dresses of his nightgown and runs towards the lake about ten minutes’ walk out in the grounds. When he gets there, he sees a figure by the docks. He hides by the trees and slowly makes his way toward the figure, hoping it’s who he’s there to meet instead of someone who shouldn’t be there.

The figure turns to the rustle by the bushes Bruce is standing next to.

“Hello?” says the figure, taking a few steps toward the crunching leaves.

The man’s voice makes relief wash over Bruce, and he runs towards him.

Bruce’s face is illuminated by the moonlight as he approaches, and he throws himself onto the alpha. “Clark,”

“Bruce,” Clark catches the thrilled omega, kisses him on the cheek, and lifts him off the ground in a twirl before setting him back down. “Come, the stars are out,”

“Where to?” Bruce asks as Clark leads him onto the dock.

“Just right here,” Clark steps into a boat with the seats removed tied to the dock, filled with some blankets and a pillow, then helps Bruce ease into it with him.

Clark lies down and Bruce makes himself comfortable next to him, pulls the covers up to protect them from the insects and the cold, and lays his head on the alpha’s chest.

“How was your day?” Clark asks.

“Dreadful. Yours?”

“Tiring, but bearable since your visit to the stables,” Clark puts a hand behind his head, joining Bruce in watching the stars twinkling above them.

“I received a letter,” starts Bruce. “From Oliver Queen. He’s one of my dearest friends. I had to burn it,”

That makes Clark frown. “Why would you do that?”

“He’s an alpha,” Bruce says simply. “I sent him a letter. I told him I am unhappy. In his letter, he said had he known my fate, he’d have married me rather than give me away,”

Clark presses a kiss to Bruce’s hair. “I’m glad you have a friend like him,”

“He’ll visit soon,” Bruce continues then looks up at Clark. “Should we run away with him?”

“If that’s what you want,”

Bruce doesn’t answer immediately. It’s the scent, comfort, and warmth of the alpha he wanted that lulls him into an easy sleep.

He met Clark a fortnight after arriving. After Clark fell into mud for him and caught him so he wouldn’t get dirty (though Bruce had been planning to get them dirty since they were new clothes from Lex). Bruce had been pulled off of the worker alpha by a couple of scandalized beta and omega servants. He’d never seen a more gorgeous alpha. Bruce offered and insisted to wash the dirtied clothes (and he was successful with the help of a servant).

Clark is a farmer back home, and is only working for another plantation owner to save up money to buy back his parents’ land. Bruce would give him the money to get it back if he had any. He is nothing like Lex, who is hot-tempered and arrogant, condescending and haughty.

Bruce would like to run away with him.

—

Bruce almost jumped and dropped the hairbrush he was using when his door burst open. Lex came stomping in, looking angrier than a bull.

“Lex?” he picks up the brush to set it down on the vanity.

“Just where were you, you little slut?” Lex grabs a hold of his wrist and pulls him closer, bruising the skin, twisting his hand, and tearing the lace of the nightgown.

“That hurts!” Bruce tries to wriggle his hand out of Lex’s grip, attempting to hit the alpha back, struggling out of the hold. “Let me go!”

“Then what?” Lex booms, “You go back to that alpha who’s been fucking you?”

Bruce looks up at him in horror. “What?” never. He and Clark never.

“You think I didn’t know?” Lex lifts a hand and hits Bruce in the face hard enough to send him to the floor. “You best remember who you belong to, Bruce. I will _not_ have gossip of your promiscuity spreading. I will _not_ house a whore. He’s been discharged. And you’ll not see him again,”

—

_My Dear Oliver,_

_It gives me great joy to know you care enough for me to waste your single opportunity of marriage on me. I enjoy daydreaming about our imaginary, platonic marriage._

_I am lonely. I have no one here. The servant here assigned to me, her name is Ivy. She is a comfort to the four walls of my chambers. I am lucky to have her and I hope Mr. Luthor doesn’t mistreat her._

_I pray for your safety on your travels, and your journey to Mr. Luthor’s estate should you decide to visit. Forgive me for this brief letter._

_I wish to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Bruce_

—

Bruce dresses and refuses Ivy when she offers to cover up the hand sized black and purple bruises on his face and neck. It aches when he speaks, so he chooses his words, chooses whom to speak to, and he refuses treatment for it. He wants the entire household to see what their master had done to him.

He readies, buttons his vest and fixes his tie. He should always look presentable. Ivy leads him out into the halls, down the stairs. They’re headed to the gardens, where Lex is expecting him for breakfast.

But there is a commotion at the gardens. Lex is yelling, servants are chanting, cheering. He rushes out the doors onto the porch, darting through servants, farmers, gardeners, and sees Lex engaged in a fistfight with—Bruce gasps.

—with Clark!

“He’s fighting for you!” Ivy cries in glee.

Both alphas are covered in dirt, white shirts smeared with soil and mud, and sweaty under the morning sun, throwing punches, and kicks to each other’s faces and body. Lex more battered than the alpha everybody is cheering for.

“Clark!” Bruce yells, disregarding the stinging discomfort when he moves his jaw to speak.

Clark snaps his head to where Bruce his yelling from, sees the bruise on his face, and is filled with rage and attacks Lex again, who falls after the consecutive punches that land on his face.

Bruce runs to the alpha who won fighting for him, and kisses him in front of hundreds of servants in the estate’s employ. He kisses him, and Clark holds his hand and runs away with him.

—

_Dear Oliver,_

_Come visit. My alpha insists to meet you. I live with him on his farm with his parents. They are lovely. I miss mother and father, and I shall invite them soon when they are able to travel._

_I sold what is left of my jewelry to help him acquire it back from his creditors. Lex gave them to me and I felt the need to dispose of them. We are living well off the crops and will receive our returns from the jewelry in the next harvest. I do not plan on buying them back. We plan to build rooms for our children. Please do not be excited yet. I am not yet expecting._

_I am writing in haste. You must come soon! Your rooms are ready for you and I have much to tell you._

_Missing you dearly._

_All my love,_

_Bruce_

—

“Bruce!” Oliver doesn’t even let the carriage stop before he flings the door open to greet Bruce, who’s walking towards the carriage, with an alpha behind him. “Thank the heavens!” he sweeps Bruce off the ground in an embrace. “I heard he hit you!” he brushes his thumb over the healed cheek.

“Never mind that. He is not worth speaking of,” says Bruce, unable to hide his joy, smiling from ear to ear. It is Lex’s own fault his reputation had been tarnished. “Meet my alpha,” he steps back, into the arms of the alpha behind him.

“Clark Kent,” Clark offers a handshake Oliver takes gratefully.

“Oliver Queen,” the other alpha returns.

“Come! There is sweet tea inside,” Clark leads Oliver into their home.

Bruce is glad he ran away with Clark.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's not well thought out and rushed please be kind ;A;


End file.
